


That's Me

by nekojita



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Bonding, Hint of Andrew/Neil, Mention of the other Foxes - Freeform, aftgvotes fic, don't know if I should tag them because it's really just the upperclassmen and mention of the others, girls' night in, it's mostly fluff, mention of Mamma Mia, some drinking but not much, they're having some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/pseuds/nekojita
Summary: Before their final year at PSU begins, Dan, Allison and Renee have a girl's night in to relax and bond.A fic written for AFTGVotes prompt.





	That's Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in response to the prompt 'dan/renee/allison or dan & renee & allison treat yourself night' - I hope you enjoy it! It was rather fun having the Foxes girls enjoy themselves a little (with a little Renison added in as well).

*******

“Okay, I’ve got the videos,” Dan called out as she fanned the two DVDs she’d picked up for the night – ‘Mamma Mia’ for her and Allison, and ‘Let the Right One In’ for Renee.

“I’ve got the drinks.” Allison motioned to the bottles lined up on the coffee table: several different types of white and red wine, a bottle of Hennessey whiskey (which always made Dan roll her eyes yet smile), the fruit-flavored tea which Renee liked, and some bottled water.

“And I’ve the food,” Renee added as she unpacked the grocery bags which she’d just brought into the room; she’d bought small trays of cut vegetables, sandwich rolls and brownies.

Not quite as lavish as some of the stories Allison had recounted about her high school days or even what Dan had experienced while working the strip club, but Renee wasn’t a drinker and they were back in training, so it was more of a ‘let’s have fun’ girl’s night than ‘let’s get trashed’.

Allison seemed to be of the same mind as she surveyed everything on the oblong coffee table then shrugged. “It’ll do. Now, no one’s going to bother us, right? No point in having a girl’s night if _someone’s_ boyfriend or pet monster shows up.” She gave pointed looks to Dan then Renee while she spoke.

 “Matt’s helping Abby put new brakes on her car and then she’s making him dinner as ‘thanks’, then he’s just crashing for the night,” Dan said as she went to start up the DVD player. “He told me Aaron’s out on a date with Katelyn so he’s going to enjoy having the room to himself when he gets back.”

“Which is what Andrew and Neil are doing,” Renee added as she removed the lids from the trays, “which you’re _not_ to tease them about,” she admonished a suddenly grinning Allison. “Kevin’s spending some time with Coach to go over some new plays for the season while Nicky’s meeting up with a couple of friends from the track and field team.”

The ‘veteran’ Foxes were all accounted for, while the freshmen should be busy at an event down in the basement level held to ‘encourage’ them to get to know each other; Dan knew from past experience that it was more a matter of them trying to figure out who had the best fake ID so they could go out to buy alcohol and share it, but it should keep the four newbies busy for most of the night if not all of it. “Then we’re set.” All that mattered was that the three of them would have some quality time together before the season started and they grew too busy with games and schoolwork.

Before the weeks and month flew by and they graduated, each to go on their separate ways.

Though judging by how quickly Renee and Allison settled next to each other on the couch with Allison’s arm casually slung across Renee’s shoulders.… Dan had to wonder if the two would really be _that_ separate after graduation.

Renee munched on some carrot sticks while Dan and Allison cracked open a bottle of red and had a couple of sandwich rolls as Mamma Mia started… and soon they were all singing along to the songs and even jumping up to dance along to a few of the numbers once the one bottle was finished and another started. Dan laughed while Allison twirled Renee around then dipped her perilously close to the floor before insisting it was her turn to dance with the goalkeeper, insisting she could do a much better job than that, and noticed the wide smile on her friend’s face as well as the happiness in her dark eyes.

“I’d hope so,” Allison sniffed as she handed over Renee with a graceful flourish before she cracked open the whiskey to pour out two shots. “Show me what you got, Wilds.”

“You better believe it!” Dan laughed as she spun a giggling Renee around the living area, even stepping them up onto the couch in an impromptu Fred and Ginger style (which of course Renee handled with ease – if she wasn’t used to how well Renee aced _everything_ , she’d be jealous) and managing a few high kicks. “Impressed yet?”

“Oh yes, positively green with envy,” Allison declared as she handed over a shot of whiskey in exchange for Renee. “I can see why you’re the captain of the Foxes and not the Rockettes.”

“Because I turned down the Rockettes,” Dan lied with ease, and laughed when Allison made an inelegant noise. “To the Foxes,” she declared while she held up the shot glass.

Allison was quick to hold up her own while Renee grabbed a bottle of tea, and they knocked the drinks together before tossing them back (well, Renee had a sip). Then they settled back on the couch while Renee braided Allison’s long hair and Dan painted Renee’s toes orange and white, humming along to the songs as they played in the background.

“How many times do you wanna bet that Andrew’s going to punch Jack this season?” Dan offered after she finished with Renee’s toes and started on Allison’s.

“Once,” Allison said in a succinct manner. “If he has to punch that shitty bastard at all? It’s going to be _once_.”

“I have to agree,” Renee said after she gave an approving nod over her pedicure. “I think Andrew will leave it to Neil to handle him for the most part, so if he does intervene? He’ll make his point and that’ll be that.”

Renee knew Andrew the best out of the three of them, while Allison had some sort of freaky intuition when it came to betting, so Dan considered their answers while she nibbled on a caramel chocolate brownie. “All right, I’m not gonna bet against you two on this, for once.” As much as she still had some issues with Andrew and thought that Neil could do better… she had to admit that Andrew seemed serious in protecting the kid (which he _better_ , dammit).

They spent the rest of the movie setting up bets for the new season (if Jack and Sheena would get it on or not, if Michalyn would start a fire before the Fall banquet, among others) while finishing off another bottle of wine. By the time they got to the Swedish vampire movie (Renee had… eclectic tastes but the movies usually were interesting), Allison had both arms wrapped around the goalkeeper while Dan threw her legs over Renee’s lap.

“You think this will be the year that we find out if Coach is dating Abby or not?” The pot was pretty big on that one.

“Maybe,” Allison mused as she pressed the right side of her face against the top of Renee’s head. “Now that he’s got a kid, maybe he’ll be in a mood to settle down at last.”

Dan threw a piece of celery at her friend. “Ha, ha.” She’d gotten over Kevin’s little ‘surprise’ but still didn’t find such jokes funny. “They both deserve to be happy.”

“Sometimes it’s not always so obvious, what makes you happy,” Allison said in a rare moment of solemnness as she held on tighter to Renee.

And sometimes it was, Dan thought as she had more wine; it was right there in front of you the entire time, you just need to _see_ it, but she kept that thought to herself.

The movie was scary and full of twists, and good enough that Dan didn’t mind reading subtitles even after all the wine; the three of them ended up entwined together for comfort while they watched and took to debating the ending once it was over. “That was… that was a bit fucked up,” Dan said as they began to clean up things. “Can’t the kid see that he’s being used?”

“Some people want a purpose in life,” Renee argued. “And who’s to say that things can’t change?”

Yeah, that was Renee for you, ever the optimist. “And who’s to say he won’t end up like the other guy in another few decades?”

“It’s a movie,” Allison said in a manner that was meant to settle it as she waved her right hand through the air. “I’d rather focus on reality, no? Not some make-believe vampire and kid.”

“You say this, after we just dealt with a bunch of yakuza and shit in the last few months?” Dan threw out as she put the last of the vegetables in the fridge.

“Crime lords and runaways I can handle, but I know we’re in deep shit when vampires show up.” Allison threw away the empty bottles before stomping over to get in Dan’s face. “You got a pair of fangs you’re hiding from me, huh? I need to break out the garlic?”

Dan grinned as she waggled her eyebrows. “You’re just trying to get me to bite your ass, Reynolds, I’m on to you.”

Allison managed a straight face for all of three seconds before she started to laugh. “Nice try, Wilds, but that is _not_ one of my kinks.”

“Oh, and what is?”

“Not telling,” Allison sang out while Renee smiled on off to the side, a picture of innocence as always.

“Yeah, well, after living with you for the past few years, I think I have a good idea.” Dan refused to let her grin falter as she thought of Seth, the poor, stubborn fool.

Judging from the brittleness of Allison’s expression just then, so was she, then she rallied and flicked her freshly painted nails in the air. “As if I haven’t put up with you and Matt and the ‘mystery’ of the vanishing whipped cream – especially since Renee’s lactose intolerant.”

Dan felt her face heat up at that reminder. “Uhm, I’m going to bed now.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Allison said with obvious satisfaction.

“Don’t forget to drink enough water,” Renee reminded them both. “And we’re on for brunch at eleven tomorrow.”

Waving in acknowledgement, Dan retreated first to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed and then into the bedroom, where she texted with Matt a little while allowing her two friends some privacy before going to bed. If she noticed that Renee was a little flushed and Allison had a pleased smile on her face when they finally came into the room… well, she didn’t say anything.

Sometimes, good friends knew when it was best to remain quiet, to let their friends reveal secrets at their own pace.

Still, she was so happy for them.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Again, other than little prompts like this, no big chapters planned at the moment - working on the reverse big bang fic and really want to get a new chapter of Ghost in You before returning to Not in the Stars.
> 
> Hope those who celebrated had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year as it approaches!


End file.
